Duke University, through its medical center, intends to continue to develop the best comprehensive cancer center for research, treatment and education that its human and physical resources will allow. This effort includes basic and clinical research, training activities at undergraduate, graduate and postgraduate levels, patient care components, community involvement and continuing education activities. In order to continue to organize and coordinate our many and varied activities, and to increase the scope and significance of our contribution to the National Cancer Program, we wish to improve the quality of and expand our Comprehensive Cancer Center at Duke University.